Duel Arena
The Al-Kharid Duel Arena is a place where players can go to engage in one on-one-combat, either for fun or for staking items. Origins The Duel Arena was brought into RuneScape shortly after the end of the RS2 Beta. It was partially due to Jagex wanting to do something about people abusing the "Duel anywhere" option back in RuneScape Classic in order to get a free teleport to Lumbridge. Location The arena is located northeast of Al-Kharid. It is fenced off from the rest of the area. Players can also rub a Ring of Dueling to teleport directly to the arena entrance. This saves on having to walk from far away, although using an Amulet of Glory to teleport to the palace is another viable option along with the Lumbridge Home Teleport as it is close to the Duel Arena. Picking a Fight To fight another player, players must right-click their intended opponent and select the "Challenge" option. This will tell that player that someone wishes to duel with them, and they accept by challenging that player in return. Combat To fight another player, players must right-click their intended opponent and select the "Challenge" option. This will tell that player that someone wishes to duel with them, and they accept by challenging that player in return. This will open the duelling options screen, which defines the parameters for the battle. The screen shows the name and combat level of the opponent, as well as what each player is offering up for a "bet", or a "stake". Finally, there are 11 different options that can be turned on or off and are adjustable by either player. These are detailed as follows: * No Ranged: No ranging weaponry can be equipped during the battle. * No Melee: Players cannot engage in hand-to-hand combat, including bare fists/feet. * No Magic: No magical attack spells can be cast. * No Special Attacks: Special attacks cannot be used. * Fun Weapons: The only allowed Weapons are the Rubber chicken, Fixed Device, Flowers and rubber mouse toy. Bare fists are not allowed. * No Forfeit: Players cannot escape the arena; the fight lasts until one player dies. * No Drinks: Players cannot drink anything that boosts stats, such as Potions. All stats that are boosted prior to the fight are reset to their default values once the fight begins. * No Food: Eating food to heal is not allowed. * No Prayer: Using the Prayer skill is not allowed. * No Movement: Players can't walk or run during the battle. * Obstacles: The arena becomes like a mini-maze during the fight. Some of the options can't be combined; for instance, having no ranged, melee, or magic makes it impossible to fight. It is also possible to take equipped items off on this screen, rangers should be careful not to check off shield if they intend to use a bow. One the battle begins, players are teleported into the arena itself with a 3-second countdown before the fighting actually begins. If "No Forfeit" was not checked off, players who are losing (or simply wish to end the duel early) can retreat through one of the trapdoors, ending the battle immediately. Anything staked is awarded to the other player. Outcome After the battle ends, players are teleported back to the building beside the arena and healed (poison and stat-reducing effects are negated as well). Any ranged weapons that fell to the ground are automatically returned to the owner. If there was a stake, the victor claims the prize(s). When you die you only lose the items you staked. Near the gate is a scoreboard where players can view the last 50 battles on that server. This includes the combat levels of the combatants and who won the round. The scoreboard automatically updates every five minutes. Warnings Staking can become a very addictive activity if players are not careful. It's highly recommended to only stake small increments and never stake items or gold that you are not willing to lose. Many stakers fall into the trap where they will start off small but will eventually stake their entire bank in an attempt to recover the losses. Staking clans It was highly recommended to not stake through a staking clan. These clans had players who were maxed out, and thus the odds were exactly 50%. A player would give a ranked person an amount of gold to stake and if the staker won they would take a 5% commission. Many players have reported on social media, incidences of scamming from this type of facility. This has since become bannable under the "Real World Trading" option on the report abuse interface. Trivia * Duel Arena's bank is commonly used by players Runecrafting Fire runes. * Setting ranged on, arrows off and movement off, the game was fooled and players stood facing each other unable to attack, making the duel neverending. This is no longer possible. * World 322 is unofficial Duel Arena world. It is mostly for staking. Right now, world 301 appears to be the most popular world for staking. Category:Minigames Category:Player vs Player Arenas Category:Buildings Category:Kharidian